1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for arranging LED chip package units, and particularly relates to a method for calculating out an optimum arrangement pitch between each two LED chip package units.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, designers arrange LED chip package units of the prior art on a substrate according to their own experience. In other words, the designer defines the distance between each two LED chip package units in a backlight unit according to previous experience. However, the method of the prior art cannot determine the most suitable distances and also can easily produce man-made errors.